Jack Frost's Guardian Lover
by CreatesImagination
Summary: Darkness is rising. Someone special is needed to help Jack and the rest of the guardians. But what happens when the Guardians are beaten and tortured to help their saviour? I'm rating it M just in case. There is torture and blood, mostly towards Jack.
1. Chapter 1: Who is he?

Snowflakes slowly floated down and landed on the pure white snow that had piled up over the past week. The dim streetlights seemed to make the snow glisten brighter. The air was dry and frosty and a thin veil of fog seemed to take over the town as a figure soared towards a house placed just outside the main area.

Jack slowly peered through the opaque glass window, there on the bed was a beautiful 16 year old teenager. She had beautiful, slim eyes that were as brown as a lone tree trunk in the forest, but there were tears in them for she had been crying non-stop for 3 days. Why? Her parents were taken away from her after being killed from a car accident, she had no one to care for her. But Jack had. Jack had cared for her ever since she had moved to this town 10 years ago. He saw her tiny eyes widen whenever her parents talked about him and his fellow guardians, about how they would care for each of the children's happiness and beliefs.

But now they were gone and she had nothing to care for and nothing to believe in.

Jack couldn't bear to see her go through any more sorrow and quietly unlocked the window and glided into her room. The girl immediately noticed the slight cold breeze and looked up sharply before realising the window was open. She slumped over to the window and quietly shut the windows before returning to the warmth of her bed. She then took out a piece of glass from a broken bottle. Jack didn't understand what she was trying to do until she put it to her wrist.

Jack quickly blew a wave of frost towards her hand, causing the girl to drop the piece of glass with a yelp. As the girl looked around, she realised her room was significantly cooler. She then gasped as snow started to fall around her, landing on her hair and bed.

She suddenly stood up as a wave of recognition swept across her face. Of course! How could she not know who it was? How could she ignore the stories her parents told her of the magical boy who could create snow and fun?

The magical man called Jack Frost.

And out of the corner of her eye, she saw a figure fly up into the sky. And for the first time in a week, she smiled.


	2. Chapter 2: She can see me?

Jack could barely contain his excitement, the girl looked at him. She looked straight at him and saw him. But this came with too many questions, she was too old. No kid over the age of 15 had ever believed, she had to be special in some way.. There was only one way to find out.

"Who is she, Manny? Why can she see me? Jack yelled at the top of his lungs to the bright, colossal moon coming through the clouds.

The moon simply stared back at Jack without saying a word.

Disappointed, Jack slowly turned away before the calm, caring voice of the moon echoed in his head.

"She is in a place so sad and so deep. Her parents' death...it caused something in her mind to change. She can accept anything she thought was impossible. Including you and the rest of the immortal beings I look over."

"But...why?"

"She is needed. She is needed for all of you. She possesses something special that you shall need when the time comes."

"How will she know?"

"You have to tell her. She already believes in you...doesn't she?"

As Jack listened, he felt like he still needed more information and he knew the one place where he could get it.

He summoned the cold, winter air to take him far away to the North Pole.


	3. Chapter 3: Telling North

Bright lights announced the presence of Santa's famous workshop. As Jack landed in front of the majestic 10-foot tall double doors, a Yeti came towards him.

Jack greeted him as an old friend, "Hey, Phil."

The Yeti grunted with displeasure. He had seen Jack too many times when he had tried to break into the Workshop.

"Look, I really need to see North, it's important."

The Yeti shook his head. He couldn't let Jack in. Not with Christmas a week away.

"Ok, I'll cut you a deal. You let me in, I won't tell North what you did with the reindeer last week."

From the Yeti's expression, Jack knew he had won. The doors majestically opened to a fully operational and running factory where thousands of toys were being made every minute. Everything looked so magical and breath-taking, Jack couldn't help but stop and take in his surroundings.

"Jack! What are you doing here?" A thick, Russian accent echoed all around the room.

Jack smiled and turned to see the large build of Santa Claus himself. "Hey North, I need your help."

"But of course, anything you need, just ask."

As Jack repeated what the Man in the Moon told him, North listened, occasionally asking a question but no more. When he had finished, North stood up and paced around the room. He obviously knew something but he wasn't letting up.

"North, I know you're hiding something, what is it?"

"Hmm...what you tell me, it is very worrying. Perhaps we should call the others."


	4. Chapter 4: Summoning the Guardians

Jack had never seen North summon the rest of the Guardians, he had always arrived to see them already there. It wasn't always his fault that he was last to arrive. Admittedly he was sometimes late but mostly it was because he was never told when these things happened.

North had a handle protruding his desk. Any person would dismiss it easily, but for North, it was probably the most important switch in the entire factory. He pushed it down firmly and gave it a twist. The infamous Northern Lights spread from the top of the factory. Within minutes, 3 guardians entered the factory and were welcomed warmly by North. When they saw Jack, their expressions changed from delight, to confusion, to worry.

The beautiful and charming Tooth Fairy was the first to greet Jack. Unfortunately, not in the most mannerly way.

"Jack, oh my gosh, it's so nice to see you again, how are your teeth? I hope you haven't been chewing away on all the candy canes!" Jack could barely move his mouth while she looked at his teeth.

"Hey, his teeth ain't for fantasizing. Still causing trouble, Jack? Always knew you were a troublemaker, mate." said the towering figure of Bunnymund as he strolled towards Jack.

"Nice to see you too, kangaroo." Jack smirked when Tooth finally released his mouth. "Happy to see you too, Sandy."

The Sandman smiled and emitted images above his head with the golden sand, greeting Jack with pleasure.

"What's the matter, North? Why are we here?" Tooth asked as she fluttered towards North.

"We are here because Manny has given Jack information. But...it is strange and seems to be a warning." North's booming voice caused the other 3 Guardians to stare at Jack, waiting for him to share this so-called 'strange' information. (Manny by the way is the Man on the Moon.)

Jack hesitated, he didn't really want to share what he knew about the girl. "So here's the thing. There's this girl, around 16-"

Bunnymund emitted a quiet laugh. "Always go for the ladies, Jack"

Jack rolled his eyes but paid no attention to him. "She's 16 and you'd think she wouldn't believe anymore right? But she did. She looked at me, guys, straight at me. So I went to see Manny and he told me that we'd need her soon because she was...special."

There was silence in the room for a few moments before Bunnymund erupted with laughter.

"Ahahahaha, you actually expect us to believe that?! You must be crazy, mate!"

"Bunny this is no laughing matter. Jack may be right." North's glare was enough to stop Bunny from doubling over. Instead, he quietly grabbed his sides to stop himself from exploding with laughter again.

"Strange things have been happening here. the reindeer, they don't get enough sleep, always waking up tired. Same with the Yeti and the elves, always tired." North continued.

"My fairies have been actually strange as well, their wings are drooping and they're never that happy any more." Tooth joined in.

"Y'know what, mate, the Easter Eggs aren't as fresh anymore, we're throwin' out more and more rotten eggs now." said Bunnymund.

"Maybe Manny is right and something is happening, you need to bring her here, before something happens." ordered North.

"Got it, chief." said Jack as he flew out of the Workshop and back to the town.


	5. Chapter 5: Take Me Away

As the familiar view of the town became more visible, Jack slowly glided down back to the house where the girl lived. It had been a couple of hours since he had seen her last and she was now asleep. There were a lot of tissues lying around, she must've cried herself to sleep again.

Cautiously, he opened the hatch of the window and climbed into the bedroom, making sure he closed it as well. He then created a small picture of a rabbit on her mirror and brought it to life, nudging it gently towards the girl. The rabbit squirreled its way into the girl's thin arms. She woke up with a start and gasped when she saw Jack Frost standing in front of her.

"A-Are you...J-Jack Frost?" whispered the girl.

"Yeah, I am. You're Aliza right?" asked Jack gently.

"Y-Yes, how did you know?"

"Well, I've known you for quite a while."

After a short period of silence, Jack cleared his throat.

"Do you want to get out of here? I can take you someplace special, someplace no human has ever seen."

Aliza nodded willingly. Her brown eyes widening with curiosity.

"Well Aliza, take my hand."

When Aliza reached out to feel his cold, pale hand, she looked up and realized how big his eyes are, they weren't a specific eye colour. They seemed to be constantly moving, like clouds. His hair was snowy white, like a winter fox. It was messy and he had a constant habit of ruffling it.

"Hold on tight." Jack held her close and asked the wind take her back to the Workshop. Aliza couldn't help but scream as she was taken away high up in the air, traveling thousands of kilometers across to reach the Arctic.


	6. Chapter 6: She sees them too

The rest of the guardians were waiting at the center of the workshop, where Jack was first called as a guardian. Bunnymund was sitting on the comfortable armchair near the fireplace, throwing his boomerang and then easily catching it again. Tooth was busy directing her small helpful hummingbirds to different places around the world where teeth were waiting to be collected. Sandy was busy spreading his gold sand around the world, hoping to ensure the children had a pleasant night's sleep. After all, different time zones meant there were always sleeping children. North was the only one up and about. He was frantically trying to fix the last few details with the toys before Christmas came. There was so much to do, but in such little time.

Twenty, slow minutes passed before Jack and Aliza finally arrived. As Aliza walked in, her eyes widened, trying to take in everything. She saw thousands of toys stacked together to create a near 10-feet pile of presents, with hundreds of Yetis scurrying around, Yetis! Some were making the toys while others were carrying wrapping paper and other materials to aid them. In a small corner, tiny elves, no more than 2 inches tall were also trying to help.

"I thought the elves did all the work?" asked Aliza.

"North just makes them think that." replied Jack.

As they continued down the workshop, they arrived at the center where the rest of the Guardians were. Aliza widened her eyes even more as she saw the 6-foot Easter Bunny, the ditzy Tooth Fairy and the peaceful Sandman, all in one place.

"You're...you're all real!" gasped Aliza.

"Of course we are, who'd you think-" was all Bunnymund could say before he was whipped into a warming hug by Aliza.

"Oh I knew it, I knew it..." whispered Aliza.

Bunnymund, unaccustomed to the physical contact, awkwardly patted her back, before clearing his throat and pushing her back slightly.

"Sorry, it's just...I can't believe it!" said Aliza, quietly blushing.

"Yeah well, you'd better believe it, and quickly. Something's happening and according to Manny, you're the key." informed Bunnymund.

"Manny?" asked Aliza.

"The Man in the Moon, he's the one that turned us immortal and into Guardians. He's the one that chose you." answered Jack.

"M-Me? Why me? I'm nobody..." Aliza trailed off at the last sentence, her head lowered.

"Of course you're somebody, everybody is. The Man in the Moon wouldn't just pick anybody unless that person was somebody." said Tooth.

The Sandman nodded his head in agreement. Aliza had only been introduced to the Guardians for five minutes and already felt like part of their mystical and wonderful family.

"So, what's going to happen?" asked Aliza, recovering from her sadness.

Jack slowly replied, "That's just it. We don't know."


	7. Chapter 7: Pick a Room

"First things first, let's get you settled in." offered Tooth.

Aliza looked at the beautiful hybrid, staring into her violet eyes, knowing she can trust her and then gently nodded. They walked up to the steps together, chattering away and becoming fast friends. Aliza had never had many girl friends, so to be able to talk to someone about her feminity and insecurities without being judged was...nice to say the least.

"So. pick a room. Mine's right here, Bunny's is two across, Sandy's is upstairs and Jack's is two across from him. We don't live here so they aren't occupied that often, but they're there just in case something happens."

Aliza eyed the rooms carefully, each room was different. She finally settled for the room in between Jack and Sandy. It had light blue walls with a beautiful view of the mountains in the North Pole. It made her feel safe and cozy, seeing the difference between the inside and outside. She gestured to Tooth, wanting a few minutes to be left alone. Tooth nodded, understanding, and quietly shut the door before going back to the center of the workshop where her and the rest of the guardians would decide their next move.

"We don't even know if Pitch is even back yet! Look at the globe, shining brighter than ever before! Do you seriously believe the "king of nightmares" is back, mate? You gotta be kidding us!" scoffed Bunnymund.

Jack couldn't argue with that. The globe had never shone brighter, never had kids believed in the immortals as much, it was obvious that none of them wanted to change that. But there was something, he could feel it, he just needed to prove it.

"Maybe Bunny is right this time, Jack. No sign of Pitch anywhere in the world. Everybody is happy people!" shouted North, still giving out orders to his faithful Yetis.

"But I can feel it, something's happening, we just ne-" Jack stopped. A cold breeze suddenly sent shivers up his spine. Cold? Jack couldn't feel cold, so what was it?

"Jack?" inquired Tooth worriedly.

"N-Nothing. I'm fine. Just a little unstable from the ride. It's not easy carrying a person to the North Pole, y'know." lied Jack.

Tooth narrowed her eyes, slightly suspicious, but left Jack alone. She knew better than to ask the solitary Winter Spirit if he needed help. Jack had always liked to think he was independent and could take care of himself, as he had done for the past 300 years. Nobody else agreed but they let him do what he liked.

Bunnymund, also sensing the tension, decided to take it easy on Jack. "Look mate, we know you've had a rough few days, what with winter and snow and that. Just take a couple days rest, alright?"

Jack nodded, grateful for the rest. He flew up to his room and shut the door, before falling onto the soft, white sheets and falling into a deep slumber.


	8. Chapter 8: Waking Up

"Jack? Jack, help me! Jack!"

"I'm coming, Aliza!"

"Jack don't leave me! Jack!"

The slowly fading voice was all Jack needed to push himself forward so he could try to catch up. He didn't know where he was but he knew that Aliza was in trouble and he would do anything to save her. The passage led to a large circular room. Above him, were dark, grey clouds and in the middle of room was Aliza.

She was held with her head forced forward, to stare at Jack. Pitch held her hair firmly, so that any attempt to escape would not come without pain. He held a black dagger made of nightmare sand across to neck, threatening to tear her delicate skin without difficulty.

"What's the matter, Jack? Afraid of a little knife?" teased Pitch. Then, without warning, plunged it into her neck.

Jack screamed awake. Panting and hoarse, he slowly rose from his bed, gulping down some water from a jug next to his bed. Once he felt better, he got out of bed and stretched before grabbing his staff and exited the room.

He didn't know how long he had slept for. Being in the Arctic meant you couldn't count on daylight to help you figure out what time it was. Because it was winter, the sky was almost never bright.

"Hey North, how long was I out for?"

The big Russian man stepped away from his yetis for a moment to shout back, "I do not know, my mind is busy for Christmas, ask your friend Aliza. She's in the kitchen."

Jack entered the kitchen to find Aliza eating a tub of ice-cream. Yes, literally the whole tub was in her hands and she was eating out of it with a spoon. Her eyes widened at the sight of Jack, followed quickly by embarrassment.

"O-Oh Jack! Hi! I didn't expect to see you here! I mean, heh, why wouldn't I? I'm just sitting here, eating some ice-cream. Which is really good by the way."

"Yeah, I think it might be a bit more than 'some'."

Aliza looked down at the ice-cream, slightly embarrassed. "I'm sorry, it's just...this ice-cream is so good! It tastes like all my dreams and memories frozen into a delicious dessert! And every time I taste it, it's a completely different taste to the one before. I haven't had this good of an ice-cream since..." Her voice faltered as she remembered her deceased parents.

"Yeah, so um...how long was I out for?" asked Jack, trying to change the subject quickly.

"Oh, nearly 4 days." replied Aliza, resuming back to her relationship with the ice-cream.

4 days?! How was that possible? What happened to the snow while he was gone? Over half of the world had snow during the wintertime, including the big countries like China and Russia and USA, it would take days to bring it back up! Jack scoffed, ashamed at his neglect to his very own season.

"I'd better get going then, See ya."

Aliza only nodded.

Jack couldn't tell her about his dream, it would only scare her. She was too happy now and to crush that would just be...cruel. He shook the thought out of his head and prepared to bring snow once again to the world. He flew up to the window and unlatched it before calling the wind. The wind twirled around him, happy to see him again. "Nice to see you too, let's go spread some snow." whispered Jack, also happy to see his element. The wind picked him up weightlessly and together they flew out of the workshop.

Back in the kitchen, Aliza had stopped eating her ice-cream. She threw the spoon into the sink and dumped the half-empty tub of ice-cream in the bin. Watching Jack fly away, her eyes slowly glinted with a touch of yellow and her lips curled into an evil smile.


	9. Chapter 9: Strange Figure

Jack was traveling across the globe at thousands of miles per hour. Nothing could beat the winds. He travelled all around the Northern Hemisphere, giving children snow days and frosted lakes. Once he had finished, he travelled around again to admire his work. Being a winter spirit definitely had its perks.

He was hoisted by the winds to lay on top of the clouds. His body pressed against the wet clouds, and he felt cool all over. Suddenly, that cold tingle went up his spine again. Jack was immediately on guard, sensing some sort of unknown presence. It was bothering him more than he wanted it to.

"Who's there?" Jack yelled, not sure what he was hoping for as a response. Silence followed and after a few minutes, he relaxed. That was when he went wrong.

A huge wave of some unknown matter suddenly crashed into him, knocking the air out of his lungs. He was pushed down, down to the ground of an abandoned alley with a sickening thud. He suddenly felt light-headed and numb, as if part of his head was missing, but the weight soon regained and pain heaved onto his head. Then as if it had not finished, he was thrown again onto a wall. With the air knocked out of his lungs, he fell onto his knees, trying to regain his breath. He looked up and saw something indescribable.

The figure was shaped like a human, but barely, there was no shape to it except for a head, neck, arms and legs. It was much taller than Jack, nearly 6 feet 5 and it was completely made out of some sort of black substance. Its arms stretched forward, ready to hit Jack again, but this time he was ready. He swooped up and ran along the wall above him, careful to avoid the black hand now following him. He easily did a backflip off the wall and landed perfectly on the ground.

"Let's go." A smirk appeared on Jack's lips.

A mixture of translucent white and black covered the alleyway in shards. It almost seemed like a cave, filled with stalactites and stalagmites. The battle was fierce, both competitors seemed almost one step ahead of each other, always dodging the other's attacks. It seemed like an eternity for Jack, the figure seemed experienced. Jack knew that if he didn't end this now, he may have a chance of losing this battle. Using his staff once more, he brought it down to the ground hard. The result was a thick layer of frost, covering the ground, making it slippery for the figure to keep his balance. As the figure wobbled at the sudden change of terrain, Jack easily glided over and whacked it hard on its supposed head. The figure wavered for a second before slumping down to the ground, unconscious.

He rested his staff onto his shoulder and casually walked over to the figure. The figure was obviously not conscious but just to make sure Jack prodded it with his staff. Once he was sure, he examined it further. The figure had been an equal competitor for Jack, with easily extendable arms and legs, no height or length could provide a challenge for it. The substance it was made of was an entirely different thing all together. Jack could tell that it was the same substance as Sandy's dreamsand, and perhaps also Pitch's nightmare sand? Jack thought. It could've been Pitch's but that was near impossible, his disappearance was nothing more than the backfiring of his own plan. Along with his nightmare horses, he and his creations were never seen again. And that was 2 years ago.

Jack knew he needed answers quick and could do nothing more than to grab some of the sand and place it in his pocket, hoping North would have some answers. But as soon as he touched it, a searing pain shot up his hand and he let go with a gasp. He suddenly felt breathless and knew that it was bad news to have it in contact with him.

"Well, I can't carry it, but the wind can." He ushered the wind to lift the sand up but even the wind seemed to be frightened of it. "It's okay, just a short trip and it'll be off your hands." It understood and picked up the black sand and together with Jack, they returned to the North Pole.

**Sidenote: Next chapter possibly on 27/4 - 28/4 (Maybe even this weekend if you're lucky)**


	10. Chapter 10: Pitch Arrives

They arrived within a few, short minutes, but it was not an easy trip. Jack could sense that the sand was affecting the wind and had to stop every few minutes. Some of the sand had blown away and by the time they came back, there was only a handful left. Jack just hoped it would be enough.

When they landed on the roof of the workshop, shouting and arguing emitted from the inside. Along with the wind, they both entered through one of the tall, glass windows below. What was in front of them was a shock.

All four of the guardians were in full-on battle mode...with each other. Bunnymund was jumping around and pouncing off the walls, throwing colourful egg bombs everywhere. Tooth was flying all around the domed room, anger written all over her face. North was standing with his swords out, ready to slice through anything. Sandy was floating on his golden sand cloud, above the rest of them, with his whips ready.

Jack couldn't comprehend the situation. Why were they fighting each other? But he knew that if he didn't stop it soon, all hell was going to break loose. With one swift movement, he smashed his staff onto the marble floor, filling the room with frost and freezing some of the elves who were standing in the corner, watching the fight happening. All the guardians stopped and looked at Jack.

"What are you guys doing?!" Jack yelled.

Suddenly all the guardians clasped their ears and bent over in pain. It seemed like something was controlling them, telling them what to do. A dark figure appeared from the shadows: Pitch.

Jack quickly assumed a ready position, eager to smash that obnoxious "king" to pieces.

"Is that really a way to greet an old friend Jack?" the King of Nightmares teased, his voice piercing through the silence.

"Why are you here, Pitch." Jack snarled, spitting out the last word.

"Did you really think those horses of mine could destroy me? Oh no, Jack. You really don't know me at all, do you?"

Jack glanced at the other guardians, all still seemed to be struggling with some sort of pain in their heads. "What have you done to them?"

"Oh me? Nothing at all. Just wanted to see what would happen if you were to...ingest my beautiful black, dark sand." Pitch's lips curled up into a disgusting smile, eagerly awaiting Jack's reaction.

"You let them go right now!" Jack lunged forward, ready to smack his staff into Pitch's ugly face, but Pitch was faster. He easily dodged and delivered a thundering crack onto Jack's back. Jack gasped and fell to the floor with a sickening thud, unable to move.

"Did you like that? It's amazing what you can learn from learning the body's anatomy in great detail. What I just did to you? A natural paralyzer. Who knew your own body could betray you like that?" Pitch gleamed at his victory.

Jack couldn't speak or move any part of his body, he couldn't even protest when Pitch picked up his staff and threw it to the other side of the room.

"Oh look, it seems you've run into one of my minions? Precious creatures aren't they? Able to manipulate their limbs to any lengths, did you know?" And with that, Pitch stroked the sand now lying on the floor and the creature Jack had spent so much time fighting appeared once again, bowing in front of its master. "I trust you'll handle this then?" The creature nodded and grinned. "Good, well I'll be off then. So many things to do in such little time." Pitch walked back into the shadows and then he was gone.

As soon as the evil presence disappeared, all the guardians relaxed from their former pain and looked up at each other. By looking into each other's eyes, they knew there was trouble coming, but something interrupted them before they could get a chance to discuss. The black creature Pitch had left behind yelled a hollow scream. The guardians knew they had to destroy it before it could hurt anyone else. They ran with a mad dash towards the creature. North's swords cutting length after length of black sand. Bunny's egg bombs covered the creature in a colored smoke. Sandy's whips impacted the creature and turned bits of its body from black to gold.

Tooth had noticed Jack lying face-down on the floor and knew that she had to protect him before anymore harm came to him. with all her strength, she dragged him towards a deserted part of the room, positioning him so his back was propped up he was in a sitting position. From living in Asia, she knew that all anatomical attacks were only temporary and that she could do nothing but wait. "Stay here Jack." Tooth said before she joined the battle.

Where else am I going to go? thought Jack. Soon, he could feel the sense of numbness lifting and he could move his fingers again. but without his staff, which was on the other side of the room, he was powerless. He watched as his fellow guardians battle, admiring their bravery and skill. Soon, the creature was once again reduced to a mound of black sand and Jack could move again. The tired guardians shared a soft laugh before walking over to Jack. North lent a hand and hoisted Jack up so that he was standing again. Jack crossed the room to grab his staff, glad to have it back in his hands.

"What do you think-" was all Jack could say before North stopped him.

"Now is not the time, Jack. Something else happened before you came." North stated.

"Aliza's gone."

**Expect next chapter during the 4th or 5th of May.**


	11. Chapter 11: Figuring It Out

"We're sorry Jack. There was nothing we could do. Pitch took us by surprise." said Tooth, trying to comfort the distraught Guardian.

"Nothing? NOTHING? YOU COULDN'T DO ANYTHING BECAUSE HE CAUGHT YOU BY _SURPRISE_? WHAT HAPPENED WHEN HE CAME BEFORE LAST TIME THEN? WERE YOU SURPRISED THEN?!" yelled Jack. Tooth looked close to tears. The rest of the guardians were also shocked, it didn't seem like the Winter spirit to be that angry. They all knew that he had a special connection with Aliza that the rest of them didn't have yet, but it was still no reason to yell.

"Calm down, mate. We said we were sorry. Stop thinking about what happened and start thinking about what we're gonna do." assured Bunnymund. He knew that arguing now wouldn't help Aliza at all.

Jack turned and let out a sigh before slumping down the wall, his hands covering his head.

The guardians slowly approached Jack. Sandy was the first to act. He plopped himself next to Jack and placed a reassuring hand on his knee. Jack looked up, with tears in his eyes, and saw the Sandman's calming smile. He knew then that they were going to be there for him no matter what and that Aliza would be saved. He raised his head to look at the other guardians, all of them expressed the same emotion and he immediately felt better. He slowly stood up, a brave look on his face.

"Let's find her." said Jack with a smirk on his face. The rest of the guardians' faces lit up with excitement.

North was the first to speak. "We were all away in our own homes before this happened. So, we go around. Explain your story. Me? I was here in workshop, working out more plans for Christmas."

"Wait" interrupted Jack "Pitch told me that you guys ingested his black sand, so what did you eat or drink?"

North thought for a moment before saying "Ah, now I remember. I was in office, working on new train set. Then Phil come through the door and smash my beautiful train. I yelled at him but then he brought me delicious cookies and nice, hot chocolate." North smiled as he remembered his delectable snack.

"Ok great. Tooth?" Bunnymund asked.

"Well, let's see. I was in my palace doing my job as usual and...oh! Phil came by...I didn't know why but he gave me some cookies and hot chocolate as well...Do you think he could have...?"

Jack turned to Bunnymund, "Let me guess, Phil as well?"

Bunnymund nodded in agreement, catching on to the link that was happening.

"Sandy? You as well?"

The Sandman nodded solemnly.

"So that's it then." Jack concluded.

"But really? Phil? Do you really think he could've done this?"

Just as Tooth finished the question a cold and beat up Phil burst through the door. It was obvious that he was badly injured. He approached the guardians, speaking in his language that only North could understand.

"Hmm...interesting. Phil knows what he did. But he says...he could not control the body when he did them." translated North.

Jack gritted his teeth. "So it's obvious then, Pitch did this and he's found a way to control people now?"

North nodded solemnly.

"Then let's find him."

* * *

**Expect next chapter by 11th or 12th of May. **

**I know that there's a lot of dialog in this chapter but the next will be narrated and gruesome to the extreme. Just something to look forward to :)**


	12. Chapter 12: Aliza Tortured

The pain was too much. It was always too much. She didn't know how long she had been help captive. Ever since she ate the ice-cream her body seemed to disobey what she wanted it to do. She saw herself, from a helpless perspective, offering Phil some cookies, and then seeing him transform from his usual lively self to a cold, heartless yeti. She was then forced to walk out of the North Pole in her bare feet, meeting a couple of nightmare horses. These horses were unlike anything she had ever seen before. They were black and and trailing black manes. She climbed onto one of them before being whisked away to some unknown place.

By the time she arrived at the unknown location, the feeling had worn off and she was in control of her body again. Her arms were sore from holding on to the manes whilst they travelled thousands of kilometers an hour to get to where they were now. As soon as she landed, two nightmare men grabbed her roughly by the arms and dragged her to a room, which was completely decorated with black, shiny fabrics. She was then thrown onto the bed and strapped down. She was trapped and she knew that bad things would happen if she didn't get out soon. She pulled on the straps, none of them budged. As she lay her head in defeat the sound of footsteps approached her. She strained her head forward and her brown eyes met the Nightmare King's yellow ones. Her frightened gasp caused the Nightmare King to cackle.

"Oh Aliza. You know who I am, don't you?"

Aliza nodded fearfully.

"I know you have a...special connection to the Guardians, don't you? You can see them. At the age of 16 as well. I hope you realise that there is no escaping this place. There's only you, and me." With that, the Nightmare King laughed again and raised his fingers to snap. In an instant a nightmare man approached with a silver tray. On it was a syringe and a vial containing a strange black liquid. Aliza saw what was about to happen and squirmed around the bed, trying to make some attempt of getting away.

"Oh, don't squirm Aliza. It will only make things more...difficult for you." Aliza cautiously stopped.

"Now, this will only hurt a little bit compared to what's to come." Pitch plunged the needle into the middle of Aliza's chest, causing a jolt from her and her back to arch from the mattress. What followed then was pure horror. Her body began to tremble, slowly at first but then increasing until she was thrashing around the bed. It was almost as if Pitch had plunged electricity into her body, causing her to jolt around. The pain for Aliza was unimaginable, every jolt released a new type of pain in her body and with it a pained scream. After a long while, the seizing stopped. Aliza's eyes were filled with tears and her clothes had begun to tear from ripping against the restrains. Pitch only cackled as he walked away, satisfied.

The door closed somewhere in the room. Aliza whispered, "Jack. Help me."

**Expect next chapter by 18th or 19th of May.**

**Please bombard me with reviews or questions so then I have something more to write to. ^_^**


	13. Chapter 13: Come Get Her

It had been four days since she had been missing. The five guardians scoured the globe dozens of times, hoping to find her, but without luck. All of them felt guilty, but not as much as Jack did. He was the one that had brought Aliza into this, in the hope she would regain her happiness. All he did was make things worse for her.

Suddenly, whilst they were flying across the Atlantic Ocean, Jack saw a glimpse of a dark cloud approaching. He signaled to the rest of the guardians, who responded by flying higher. As they approached the storm however, they realised that that wasn't just any weather storm.

Millions of nightmare men and horses were flying towards them at an astonishing pace. None of the guardians would have been able to outrun the massive stampede. They would have to fight.

As the guardians prepared, four single nightmare men sneaked out of the crowd behind the guardians, waiting for their chance.

The guardians fought bravely and with skill, but to no avail. When one was defeated, two more would arise and the fight would continue. The sky was filled with black sand. North's swords and Tooth's wing cut through the horses' legs, Sandy's pure, golden sand turned the creatures back into the dreams they were before, Bunnymund's colourful egg bombs coloured the sky and dazed the nightmares and Jack's powerful blasts of cold air and frost sent the nightmares plunging down into the sea. They each worked separately and as a team, using each others powers to defeat the enemies, but for some reason it still wasn't enough. The creatures continued to advance, it continued until the guardians realised that fighting them would only make matters worse. As they fought off only the closest nightmares, they tried to think of a plan that could either eliminate their enemies effectively, or to allow a quick escape.

Just when they seemed like giving up, all the nightmares stopped at once. They all stopped fighting and gazed towards an unknown place. Then, suddenly, they all bowed in guardians were confused and looked that way too. Then they saw him.

Pitch descended from his most trusted horse and floated slowly towards the guardians, who now had disgusted look on their faces.

"Why hello there, my dear friends. What has happened here?" teased Pitch.

"You know exactly what happened here, Pitch." Tooth spat out the last word.

"My my, such hostility, shouldn't you be more concerned about your little friend, Aliza

The guardians all raised their weapons.

"What. Have. You. Done. To. Her." said Jack, teeth clenched.

"Well, why don't you see for yourself?" With that, Pitch gestured towards a dark swirl of sand behind him, which then turned into a sort of screen. On the screen was Aliza.

All the guardians stood in shock. What had happened to her? Her clothes were ripped and she was strapped down to the bed. She was crying hard and tears were streaming down her face.

f"Surprised? Watch if I do this." Pitch then called out to one of the nightmares. Surprisingly, the nightmare approached from the screen and nodded, as if it was a sort of cue they had planned earlier. It then picked up a needle from a silver tray a filled it in with black sand. Before any of the guardians would react, he plunged it into her chest. Aliza started to scream and thrash once again and the sand started to spread throughout her body. The pain was much more agonizing than the first time

All 5 guardians rushed towards the screen but were help back by the nightmare men. They shouted and screamed to Aliza, hoping she could hear them from the screen but the pain was too much for her to hear anything. They couldn't do anything but wait until her thrashing and screams subsided. Once they did, she fell into unconsciousness, her chest barely rising being the only sign of her being alive.

"Pitch, you monster." yelled Bunnymund.

"Well maybe I can give you some leverage. Let's play a game? I have kept Aliza here for 5 days and I have administered my...special "medicine" into her twice a day, increasing the dosage and concentration with each day. You have another four days before the dosage and concentration are at its possible highest. Believe me, I can't wait to see what it does to her...precious body. If you can rescue her before I administer the last dose, I will let you have her back. Sound fair?"

"NEVER!" screamed Jack. He kicked the nightmare men back and raised his staff high, ready to smash it onto Pitch's head, but North stopped him.

"Stop Jack! This is the only way we can save Aliza. Live today, fight tomorrow. Is that not the phrase people use?"

Jack slowly lowered his staff but kept his narrowed eyes on Pitch. "You will pay for this, Pitch."

"Oh I plan to." smiled Pitch. With that, he mounted his horse and together with the rest of the nightmares, flew back to where they came from.

"We'll just have to try more...experiments with her then." Pitch thought to himself. And he knew just what to do.

* * *

**I apologize for being late by...two months. But I do have my reasons. Now that it's the summer holidays. i can probably update more.**

**Expect the next chapter by 24th-25th July. Latest.**


	14. Chapter 14: Find Her

"What are we going to do? How are we going to save her? We don't even know where she's being held!" said a flustered Tooth. Everyone else was thinking the same thing, but the answers weren't anywhere close. They decided it would be best to sleep on it and discuss it again the next day, when Tooth and Sandy had finished sustaining the children's hope in the guardians to at least half of the world. North also agreed so that he could carry on commanding his workshop in preparation for his infamous festival. Jack and Bunnymund decided it would be best to remain at the Workshop for the night in case any new discoveries came up. Bunnymund had nothing important to do but Jack made the tough decision to leave his job for one night. Aliza was the most important thing now and he needed to be there to fix his mess.

The next morning, they reconvened again with exquisite drinks and appetizing food. All of which was abandoned as soon as they were all present. To say they weren't desperate to continue was an understatement. Bunnymund was the first to speak.

"What have you all got? Any ideas?"

The rest of the guardians shook their heads. None of them could bring themselves any closer to the answer they needed.

"Well, let's think this through aloud. We have questions that will ultimately lead us to the answer we want right? Where is she? and How do we get there? Anyone have any ideas?"

"Well, what did we see from the video? Maybe it could give us clues?" suggested North. The room immediately turned eerily silent and they remembered the horror of their newfound friend tortured before their very eyes. North almost immediately lowered his head at his ignorance, ashamed. He was about to apologize when Sandy suddenly started to wave his heads above his head, trying to get the attention of the rest of the guardians.

"What is it, Sandy?" Bunnymund asked.

Sandy created many images above his head at a rapid pace, getting faster and faster before noticing that his friends had blank expressions on their faces. He then slowed down enough so that they could understand better.

"Bed. Cloth. Underground." said North, which Sandy met with approval, telling the rest of the guardians that that was what he meant.

"So are you saying that Pitch's lair is underground? How do you know?" questioned Jack.

"Ahah! Sandy! I understand now!" shouted North. They looked at North, expecting an answer. "Well it is obvious, is it not? The bed and the cloth Aliza was on, you could see easily that they had a very special fabric, very old, made around the 18th Century, I believe. Also there were no windows, meaning it was underground, yes? That means we must look for somewhere that has probably not changed much since the 18th Century and has a sort of entrance to the underground."

The guardians seemed relieved that they at least had started to find a lead. With their extended lives, it was easy to figure out that the best place was France, because of its historical culture and events. From further research, they discovered that there was the humans had created an underground city underneath somewhere in the north and its narrow and complicated network of routes made it seem like the perfect place to hide in without being found out. They knew that Pitch's lair could be created out of thin air, almost like a pocket of space that he travelled to and from. The only way to discover his lair was to look into the deepest, darkest shadows and when you felt almost trapped in the darkness, an opening would appear. That was what the older guardians had been told when when Pitch was at the height of his power during the Dark Ages.

They wasted no time in preparing. North prepared the sleigh and all of the guardians climbed on, eager to get going. Bunnymund was hesitant at first, but the greater issue forced him to overcome his dread. As they flew over France, the view captivated their minds, temporarily distracting them from the greater problem they had. As they looked down, many people were hurrying off to work, tourists were lining up outside many of the tourist attractions. As the sleigh landed near the underground city, Jack realised that they would have to wait until dark before they could enter without being seen. Although he knew he wasn't in as much danger of being seen, the rest of the guardians had already decided to stick together, and so he had to wait.

As the sun went down on the third day, the 5 guardians crept into the city, all determined to make sure they would come back out with who they came for.

"They are here." smiled the Nightmare King. "Ready the machine."

* * *

**You can expect the next chapter probably either 3rd or 4th of July. More than a week, I know, but I need to travel again.**


End file.
